


Jotain Ihan Muuta

by Sorsa



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorsa/pseuds/Sorsa
Summary: Altaïr katselee kun Malik harjoittelee miekalla.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vain pieni kokeilu, että miltä suomenkielisen fanfictionin kirjoittaminen maistuu. Olisinko ehkä ensimmäinen suomeksi AC fandomiin kirjoittanut?

Ruosteenpunaisen auringonlaskun asettuessa Masyafin ylle Altaïr katseli ulos linnakkeen suuresta ikkunasta. Aika jolloin hänen sijassaan oli seisonut synkkä ja vanha Al Mualim oli vielä tuoreessa muistissa. Al Mualim oli valvonut alamaistensa tekemisiä arvostelevalla katseella, joka tuntui porautuvan suoraan sisälle sieluun.

 

Al Mualim tuskin oli kiinnittänyt huomiotansa asioihin samalla tavalla kuin Altaïr. Altaïr näki vain yhden asian linnoituksen sisäpihalla, eikä sillä ollut mitään tekemistä noviisien arvostelun tai assassiinien tarkkailun kanssa. Hänen silmänsä olivat nauliintuneet yksinäiseen mieheen, jolla oli yllään dain musta kaapu ja vain yksi käsivarsi.

 

Sisäpihan kivetys loisti yksinäisyyttään, koska kaikki olivat jo menneet ilta-askareisiinsa. Vain yksi oli jäljellä.

 

Malik kävi lävitse jokaiselle assassiinille tuttuja miekkakuvioita tietämättömänä Altaïrin vakoilusta. Altaïr hymähti itsekseen ja risti käsivartensa löyhästi.

 

Malik tanssahteli sulavasti eri kuvioiden lävitse ja Altaïr tiesi kokemuksesta, että Malikin miekkailu ei ollut pelkästään kaunista vaan myös tappavaa. Malik oli tehnyt rampautumisestaan taidetta, eikä suostunut lannistumaan ja pölyttymään takahuoneiden unholoissa.

 

Hän vain toivoi, että Malikin ei olisi koskaan tarvinnut joutua tähän tilanteeseen. Syyllisyydentunto pisti häntä, pakottaen hänet kääntämään päänsä häpeästä.

 

Tapahtumat Salomonin temppelissä olivat takana päin. Anteeksipyyntöjä oli luettu kumpaankin suuntaan. Malik viihtyi roolissaan daina, ehkä vielä paremminkin kuin koskaan assassiinina. Tai ainakin näin Malik oli hänelle kertonut niinä monina kertoina, kun Altaïrin omatunto toi itsensä näkyville ja hän löysi itsensä pyytämässä anteeksi kontillaan seisoessaan.

 

Musta kaapu heilahteli askelsarjojen mukana luoden dramaattisuutta jo valmiiksi eksoottista tanssia muistuttaviin liikkeisiin. Altaïr olisi voinut katsella näkyä loputtomiin.

 

Vielä katseluakin enemmän hän olisi halunnut rynnätä sisäpihalle ja kietoa käsivartensa tuon lumoavan olennon ympärille. Painaa huulensa vasten sileää kaulaa. Maistaa suolaista ihoa ja kuulla kuinka Malik äännähtäisi hyväksyvästi.

 

Hän tuntisi Malikin kiinteät vatsalihakset ja terävät lanneluut käsiään vasten. Tumman ruskeat silmät kääntyisivät katsomaan häntä, ennen kuin ne sulkeutuisivat. Tiheat mustat ripset vasten poskea lumoaisivat hänet ja hän suutelisi kevyesti täyteläisten huulien pieliä.

 

Mutta hän ei rynnännyt alas linnakkeesta toteuttaakseen fantasioitaan. Hän vain odotti hiljaa, että Malik olisi saanut tarpeekseen harjoittelusta ja tulisi takaisin sisälle.

 

Virne väännähti Altaïrin kasvoille ajatuksiensa siinnittämänä, eikä hän ollut huomannut kuinka tumma hahmo oli kadonnut sisäpihalta, jättäen vuosisatoja vanhat kivetykset lepäämään.

 

“Noviisi,” kuului ääni hänen selkänsä takaa, yllättäen hänet täydellisesti.

 

Altaïr käännähti nopeasti ympäri vain nähdäkseen Malikin, joka seisoi hipi hiljaa säteillen helppoa sulavuutta. Ilkikurinen ilme oli hänen ystävänsä kasvoilla.

 

“Koska sinä tulit tänne?” hän kysyi hölmistyneenä.

 

“Jos seuraisit mitä ympärillä tapahtuu niin tietäisit,” Malik sanoi ja hymyili.

 

Altaïr ei vaivautunut vastaamaan vaan lyhensi välimatkan heidän välillään, kunnes lähes kosketti Malikia. Malik katsoi häntä hiukan ylöspäin käännetyllä tummilla silmillään, mutta aina yhtä haastavasti.

 

“Tyhmä.” Malik kuiskasi ja kurottautui suutelemaan Altaïria ja todellisuus oli fantasiaa parempi, kun Altaïr siveli Malikin vyötäröä käsillään ja puri Malikin alahuulta.

 

Malik kietoi käsivartensa Altaïrin hartioiden ympäri vetäen samalla heidät entistä lähemmäksi toisiaan. Intohimon palo tahtoi hukuttaa heidät kummatkin, tehden heistä uhreja. Mutta kumpikaan ei tehnyt elettäkään estääkseen hidasta kuolemaa jolle he vapaaehtoisesti antautuivat.

 

 


End file.
